Destiny Works In Funny Ways
by Ry-Dub
Summary: Tommy Oliver is upset with his teaching Job, Kimmberly Hart is upset with her job. Will a chance to work at Jason's up and coming dojo bring the happiness they want in a job and more?
1. Chapter 1

_Standard Disclaimer - I own nothing except the power ranger toys in my possession. Everything thing is owned Saban, Disney or who ever has all the rights. _

_Chapter 1_

------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dream Sequence_

_"Time to kill the infamous Tommy Oliver. I think I will throw him in the lava" _Kimberly said. As Tommy backed away from her. A red glow in her eyes.

Tommy and Kim where back at the Island **_Murianthias_** where they had ruined Divatox's plans, but this time there was only the two of them, both looking like they had one that exact day.

"Anything you want to Say Tommy before I kill you?"

"Please Kim. Think... It's me, Tommy! Snap out of it."

"Snap out of what?" she retorted coldly. "I am doing what I have been destined to. I broke your heart and now I will burn your spirit."

There was a rock behind Tommy as Kim did a hand stand and kicked Tommy right into the lava pit tripping over the rock.

"NOOOOO!" Tommy screamed

------------------------------------------------------------------

_Awake Tommy's Bed Room_

Tommy screamed and jolted straight up and out of bed.

He was clad in a pair of boxers, and his AC was running but still his dream had made him wake up in a cold sweat breathing extremely heavy. He looked over at the familar green glow of his digital alarm clock and it had just turned 6:30 am. Tommy shook his head and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"God damn it! This dream needs to end already"

Tommy shook his head violently and walked off to the bathroom. A quick flip of the toilet seat and up the lid went as a familar sound to anyone was Tommy was emptying his bladder.

Right after Tommy finished he got in the shower not before slipping off his boxers. The hot water came out and helped clense the nightmare he had just had, both his hands firmly planted on the tiles of the shower wall under the fawcet.

"Kim...Kim, you would never do that to me, would you?" He pondered out loud.

As if by Magic she appeared in the space between the shower wall where his hands were and the rest of his body. Her body all ready soaked. She smiled at Tommy and motioned him over to her for a kiss.

"Come on Tommy show me you still love me.' Kim said

Tommy smiled and leaned in for a kiss, but there was nothing there. He leaned and leaned and leaned some more when he finally hit his head up against the wall rather hard. He clutched his forehead and opened his eyes.

"Ow, that hurt a lot. Why did you do that Kim.." he stopped himself realizing that this was all in his head.

Tommy shook it all out and looked to the opposite side of the shower where a water proof radio was. He pushed the on button as he continued his early morning shower. The suddenly a song came on and hit him hard.

_We belong together  
And you that I'm right  
Why do you play with my heart,  
Why do you play with my mind?  
Said we'd be forever   
Said it'd never die  
How could you love me and leave me and never say good-bye?  
_

Tommy thought to himself "_Kim why.. Why'd you do this to me_" as he pounded his fists against the wall in shower

_When I can't sleep at night without holding you tight  
Girl, each time I try I just break down and cry  
Pain in my head oh I'd rather be dead  
Spinnin' around and around _

_Although we've come to the End Of The Road  
Still I can't let you go  
It's unnatural, you belong to me, I belong to you  
Come to the End of the Road  
Still I can't let you go  
It's unnatural, you belong to me, I belong to you _

Tommy stood there his eyes welling up tears flowing down his face, but any kind of on looker would mistake them for just water since he was in the shower. .

_Girl, I know you really love me,  
You just don't realize  
You've never been there before  
It's only your first time  
Maybe I'll forgive you, hmm  
Maybe you'll try  
We should be happy together forever, you and I_

Can you love me again like you loved me before  
This time I want you to love me much more  
This time instead just come to my bed  
And baby just don't let me, don't let me down 

This caught Tommy off guard even though he's heard this song hundreds of times he never sat there and paid attention. He knew all the words but their meaning were sinking in to him. _  
_

_(spoken)   
Girl I'm here for you  
All those times of night when you just hurt me  
And just run out with that other fella  
Baby I knew about it, I just didn't care  
You just don't understand how much I love you do you?  
I'm here for you  
I'm not out to go out and cheat on you all night  
Just like you did baby but that's all right  
Hey, I love you anyway  
And I'm still gonna be here for you 'till my dying day baby  
Right now, I'm just in so much pain baby  
Coz you just won't come back to me  
Will you? Just come back to me  
(Lonely)  
Yes baby my heart is lonely  
(Lonely)   
My heart hurts baby  
(Lonely)  
I feel pain too  
Baby please  
_

_  
This time instead just come to my bed  
And baby just don't let me down   
_

Tommy fell to his knees after this and violently shook trying to purge himself of these feelings the song was envoking in him. The radio announcer spoke.

"I am Johnny in the AM and that was End of the Road by Boys 2 Men. Call up and tell me what you want to hear on 97.3FM's 'AM RB Jam'

Another song begun to play but Tommy wasn't paying attention anymore his emotions have gotten the best of him.

------------------------

2 hours later

Tommy sat at the kitchen table. After eating a breakfast of a few eggo waffles and a cold glass of orange juice, he sat at the table working on some papers dressed in a tanktop and pair of jeans. School had ended over a week ago, but Tommy was getting prepared when some one entered through the front door. Tommy looked up as the figure made his way to the kitchen. Staring back at Tommy was a figure in a red shirt, black leather jacket and regular blue jeans. Tommy got up and gave the guy a hand shake which then turned into a quick hug. Both men sat down at the table and looked to each other.

"So man what brings you out here?" Tommy asked

"I was bored at home. Trini is cleaning like a mad women and pretty much kicked me out for a few hours. Since your the closest friend I decided to stop by, hope you don't mind?" he said with a quirky smile.

Tommy laughed, he still wasn't used to Trini and Jason living in Reefside. He loved them being there but just wasn't used to it. Jason got a great deal on a piece of real estate for his upcoming dojo endevers. So they moved to Reefside. The Dojo is huge and right above the Dojo is a nice living quarters. Three nice bedrooms, which they only needed one, so they used the other two for a spare room and a Office / spare room. A kitchen, full bath, a living room and even a dinning room.

"You know you are always welcome." Tommy said.

Jason nodded, "Thanks bro," he said sweetly

Again Tommy laughed "I still can't believe the great deal you got for the dojo!"

"Yeah I know. I was practically stealing the damn thing." Jason explained and laughed briefly. "So what's with all the paper work? I thought school was over?"

"It is. I am just trying

to get a head. I want to be really prepared when it starts back up. This past week has been brutal trying to come up with a lesson plan for every single week for different classes for the next school year."

"Wow I never thought t'd see the day when Tommy Oliver was this well organized."

"The only reason is because its going to give me so much more time to get things done during the school year. Now my breaks in school like lunch and free periods can be spent grading papers which means less work to do when I get back here. So I can relax." Tommy put the papers away and then locked the case and set it back down on the floor.

"That's great. So this means you can actually hang around this summer. Instead of using the lame 'I am a teacher' excuse."

"Yeah I guess I can hang this summer. What about you wont you be having the dojo to run?"

"Not til the end of the summer early september. Sometime after the fourth I plan on opening it. I am doing most of the remolding myself. Saves me money and gives me time to have a blast with you and Trini. Speaking of which you want to lend a hand "

"You know I'll help where I am useful. I got your back."

"Thanks bro. So is this all you been doing or have you been trying to find more ranger powers?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tommy your destined to be every color of the rainbow with the ranger powers." Jason laughed as Tommy sat there looking at his best friend.

"No I haven't for your information. I completely changed my basement. It's no longer Ranger HQ. I got rid of the escape tunnel and sold the equipment"

"You what? Did you erase all the information you had on their?"

"No."

"Tommy you really do have Swiss cheese memory don't you? Now who ever you sold it to will know everything"

"That's the point of me selling it. Remember a few years back Code name forever red?"

"Yeah?"

"One of the rangers Carter Grayson"

"Lightspeed rescue red ranger?"

"Yeah, the angency that made his morphers were willing to buy the tech from me. I was going to just give it to them when they wrote me this big fat goverment check. I couldn't refuse it so I split the money with Hailey"

"How much money?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me"

"Enough money to quit teaching and just sit on my ass all day and get a beer belly."

"Yeah right?"

"Seriously. With all the information I had on those comps, it was alot."

"Sure"

"Seriously. I had the information about combineing the Dino DNA with technology. I had the information on every ranger team from the original being us up to well me again being in Dino Thunder. I had schmatics on the invisiportals, the bikes, and tons more. Once they hit the hands of Angela Fairweather then she will put it all to good use."

'Who?"

"She is the one who did pretty much everything for lightspeed rescue. She developed the morphers and powers, zords, and all the gear they had. With the information on those hard drives I know they are in good hands with her."

"So seriously how much money?"

"I told you more then enough for me to retire right now."

"Then do it!"

"I need something to do so I can't"

"You need something to do?"

"Yeah I do."

"Then come aboard with me."

"Huh?"

"Tommy out of the original team and hell every team since we have been the best martial artists. Where both high ranked back belts. You would still be teaching and you would be working there nearly everday. Its something you love to do. I could use the help, you said it yourself ever since the Dino rangers came through here everyone wants to learn martial arts and self defense. I haven't gotten any replies for an extra instructor yet and you would be perfect."

"I don't know"

"Come on Mr. Money bags. You said your so rich now. You help pay for the repairs and remodleing with me and we will cut the profits fifty fifty. This way your still binging home money."

"I think I just might do that. I like teaching but the kids seem so bored with the lessons and all. Atleast teaching with you people are genuinely into learning it and want more."

"See you know you want to so just do it. By the way how much money did you get out of the deal."

"You really want to know?"

"Yes"

"To prove I am not lying I have the deposit slip in my wallet" Tommy reached into his pants and pulled out his wallet then a littel white and green piece of paper. He handed it to Jason. "Cut that in half because Hailey got half of it and that is how much money I have in the bank. Oh plus the checks I get from school for the summer."

"HOLY SHIT!" Tommy laughed as Jason was genuinely shocked.

"I know and think I could have held out and got more money."

"Damn Tommy is this legit? Do you really have over two million in the bank?"

"Over two million five hundred thousand"

"But how?"

"It's the goverment. Safety of the earth is more important then money to them. Which is how it should be. Now if you excuse me I need to make a phone call."

Jason nodded staring at the paper in his hands with Tommy's bank deposit statement.


	2. Chapter 2

------------------------

Chapter 2

Living room Tommy's house.

Tommy paced the living room holding his cell phone to his ear.

"Yes hello Elsa?"..."It's me Tommy, Tommy Oliver"..."I know just making sure your knew who it was there is more then one Tommy out there, anyways I got kinda some bad new'"... "I am going to have to quit teaching at the high school?"... "No its nothing serious. Just I was offered something I can't refuse"..."Well my friend offered me a job to work at his dojo was one of the head instructors. I have been meaning to get back into karate and it has always been my first love. It's the perfect job"..."Could I recomend a replacement?"..."Anton Mercer. Yeah he filled in that one time when I was out"..."I am more then certain he would like the job. The impression that I got from the teens is that he liked it alot."... "Ok and thanks again for understanding this"..."Ok see you around"... "Bye"

------------------------

Back in Tommy's Kitchen

Jason was now in the fridge pulling out a small bottle of soda and then took his seat. Tommy came back in and sat down

"Well its' done. I am officially on board to teach at the Dojo."

"Awesome man. This will be even better now"

"Yeah! So whats the name of the place going to be again?"

"Well I was leaning towards Red Dragon's Dojo, but since your on board I was thinking something different to kind of incorporate both of us in the title."

"Anything you had in mind?"

"Dragon Bros Dojo. What do you think?"

"I like it "

"Good well I got an idea go throw on some clothes and lets go out and do something. We could be at the dojo working on it. It doesn't need much work mind you."

"Well how about we do something else? Since you bought the place I will pay to have it fixed up while we relax and work on our Martial Arts."

"Tomm.."

"Listen Jason you said it yourself I would pay along the way to. I have the money to have it all done. It's the only way I would feel good"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

"Ok I guess now go finish getting dressed.."

"All right, but I am going to give my contractor friend "

------------------------

Five minuets later.

Tommy came down the stairs wearing a sleeveless green and white checkered shirt and a green bandanna. Jason saw him and smiled. Although older he still looked alot the same.

"Hey vintage don't you think?"

"Yeah really. Haven't seen you in something like that in a long time"

"Well being a school teacher I had no reason to wear something like that. Now that I just put it behind me I can go back to what I feel comfortable in."

"Well what ever you feel comfortable in"

"Let's take my jeep. I'll show you the lake and then to the beach. You though Angel Grove had a great beach and park? This place puts Angel Grove to shame in that department."

"All right"

"Oh by the way the contractor friend said he would be at the Dojo bright and early tommarrow don't forget to tell Trini.

They both went out the front door and got in the jeep and drove off to the park

------------------------

Jason and Trini's house

Trin had cleaned up nearly everything since Jason had left and now was sitting down on the couch with a cordless phone in hand and dialed up a familiar number.

"Hello?" Asked a familar female voice

"Kimmie" Trini squealed into the phone upon hearing some one answer

an excited squeal back "Trini what are you doing calling so early?"

"I know its early but I know you don't work today"

"Well duh the office don't need me on the weekends since were closed on weekends."

"I still can't believe you work at an office now."

"Yeah I know after the whole mishap thing in florida Coach Smcidt felt bad and offered me a secretaries job and then it kept getting higher and higher till I got to where I am now. It's not the greatest job in the world but the pay is right and the hours are perfect I get plenty of time to practice and work on my old gymnastics things."

"Yeah I know which reminds me I called to ask a few things one of which Jason wanted to ask but he thinks I can convince you better."

"Where is Jason? By the way?"

"Probably over at Tommy's. Every time I kick him out of the house so I can clean he runs to Tommy's to bug him."

"Oh"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing just haven't seen Tommy in so long."

"Been thinking about him?"

"Never mind that, what did Jason want?"

"Oh yeah. Well we know you want to come back out West, and Jason is opening a Dojo at the end of summer maybe earlier and with all the paper work and crap he could use your help."

"I don't know"

"He knows and trust you that is one reason why and another reason is we all miss you and want our Kimmie back. It will be higher pay then your job right now."

"I don't have a place to stay out there."

"You could stay with us we have two extra rooms here. Since we live above the dojo you would have a nothing comute"

"Still not sure."

"How about you come out here for a little bit. I got a two week vacation I need to use up before the end of the summer or I lose it."

"Same here"

"Well call up your boss and tell him you need the time off. Come out and stay for the few weeks. See how you like the town and all. Heh we could get a ranger reunion going. Tommy's friend Hailey talks with Billy all the time and we can see if he could come to visit and I heard from Zack about a week ago saying he just finished working the stunts on a big budget picture. What do you say? Are you in?"

"But where would I stay?"

"Don't worry about it I know you don't want to stay here so we will figure something out ok?"

"Ok!"

"Now give your boss a call and get the first plane you can catch here. I'll pick you up at the air port."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I want you here in Reefside by 5 oclock tonight."

"I'll try"

"You better. Call me with the details."

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

Trini smirked as she ended the phone call "Since they wont fix themselves up I will help"

She smiled as she dialed Jason's Cell phone.

"Baby what's up want me home already?"

"Oh please I just got all relaxed. I called with some good news and an idea"

"Oh boy and idea"

"Shut up and listen. I just got off the phone with Kim and I am trying to get her to come out here for a week or two. She's calling her boss then calling the airlines for tickets"

"That's great"

"No I haven't even gotten to the great news yet"

"Oh sorry"

"Like I was saying. I told her about your job offer and she is thinking about it. We just need to convince her. Since she is coming out here I figured why not get in touch with Billy and Zack and have a reunion of sorts."

"I love that idea"

"I knew you would."

"Is that all you had to tell me?"

"Yeah and that since you have the car you will have to come pick me up and take me to the air port"

"Ok will do. Oh and good news from me also."

"And what's that?"

"Talking with Tommy about how I need help at the dojo and what not and guess what he did?"

"What?"

"He called up the principal and quit his job at reefside."

"What is he thinking he has that.."

"Hold your horses Trini. He sold all the ranger software and hardware to Lightspeed Rescue and they paid him a boat load of money. He could quit teaching and not work another day in his life. He said something like teaching at school wasn't exciting and all that junk so he agreed to come on"

"Great really great. You have another instructor and chances are an office girl"

"Yeah I know. Well keep me informed with the flight and all. Tommy is taking me around town, and where in his car now. So I will have to be drop.."

"He can take us then. His jeep could fit all of us and Kim's things."

"Are you serious? I mean how would they..."

"Shh I know what I am doing. Trust me please. "

"You know I always do Trini. I love you don't forget to call me with the info"

"I won't I aint Tommy after all."both of them laughed at this "love you too"

Trini hung up her phone and laid down on the couch

------------------------

Reefside Park 11: 45AM

"So was that a buissness or pleasure call?" Tommy asked

"Well a little of both really. I just got word that the postion for office assitant for the Dojo has been filled which is good news because neither one of us are good with stuff like that"

"Great. Seems like things are really kicking. Today seems like a good day."

"Yeah it is a great day. Hey I know you ate a litte while ago but you mind if we hit up a coffee shop or something I haven't eaten yet and I am starved."

"Sure we can eat at the diner. I am not starving but I can snack on a bagel or something. Its only about a five minuet walk from here."

"Lets go"

Tommy took the lead and they were off and to the diner in a matter of minuets. The took a both away from every one and the waitress quickly took up their orders. Jason order a coke and a short stack. Tommy got a cream cheese bagel and a small organge juice.

"So.."Jason spoke.

"So what?"Tommy asked

"I know you never wanted to talk about this but us being friends and All I was kinda curious" Instantly a knot grew in Tommy's stomach as he knew what was next. "What ever happened to you and Kim?"

"You know she sent that letter. Remember?"

"Yeah but after that. You know we seen each other briefly during the whole island thing. You never even spoke to her then. Why?"

"I spoke to her Jason"

"Not much though. You said hey and that was pretty much it."

"How often do you talk with a girl who breaks you heart?"

"Tommy she was only a kid then we all were."

"Jason I know that but it still hurt. I was head over heels, desperately in love with her and when my love was it's highest wading through the long distance she broke it. That pain never really stopped."

"I know that is why I am talking to you about it now trying to get the pain to subside. It helps to talk about it. I know you never did to any of us. Your like me. Hard headed and keeps the things that hurt the most burried. Well you burrying that pain has only hurt you. Hailey, Kat both loved you and you couldn't show it back to them"

Tommy glared at Jason. That was the equivelent to a low blow

"Sorry Tommy. Its just... just you two always seemed destined for each other. Every one on the team always knew you two could make it, but ever since then you haven't even tried to become friends with her."

"Is this really about me?"

"Yes and no. You know as well as I do that Kim is a great friend. You need her as a friend again."

"What is this all about?"

"Trini also told me that Kim was coming out to visit soon. We were thinking about getting Billy come back from you know where for a few and get Zack here to have a reunion. We need you to be cool with it."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Who knows. We been walking around on egg shells for years around you two. Afraid that we might say the wrong thing around either one of you and all hell would break loose."

"Really?"

"Yeah man we never took sides. Your both of our friends. We weren't going to shut one out because you broke up. but would you be cool with a reunion?"

"Yeah man I guess. When will it be?"

"Not sure Trini will have the details all set up."

"All right just let me know. I got plenty of space at my place for the BBQ thing and plenty of space just to relax and relive the glory days with all of you."

"Great"

The waitress had just come back with their order.

----------------------------

Trini and Jason's house

Trini awoke to the sound of the phone. She looked around and grabbed the phone. She noted that is had been an hour since she called Jason at least. She rubber her eyes as she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"I can't believe what I just did"

"Kim?"

"Yeah Trini it's me. They refused me the time off so I said if they didn't give it to me I was going to quit"

"No you didn't did you?"

"Yeah I did. I quit on them. Looks like I am moving out there after all."

"What about your things?"

"Kenny said he would ship it all out. I am glad he talked me into moving in with him and his girlfriend. I know he will ship it all out. I will call him once I get settled out there. Is that job offer still open?"

"Of course Kim. Now when are you coming out?"

"My plane takes off in about three hours. I am already done with one bag thanks to Kenny's girlfriend Erica and kenny himself. I will get another bag or two packed and be on my way. I should be there by 4 your time."

"Ok kim whats the flight number and airline?"

"Flight number 2143 and its Delta Air Lines."

"Ok Kim can't wait to see you."

"See you soon"

"You too."

Trini hung up the phone as the devilish smirk kicked in again as she sprawled out on the couch. She dialed Jason's number again. She got his voice mail at the time.

"Jase babe she will be arriving at four don't be late in picking me up."

She hung up the phone and laid back down and smiled her devilsh smile again.

--------------------------------------

Reefside beach

The day was still beautiful as the heat rose. Jason had taken off his leather Jacket and left it in Tommy's jeep. They were just getting back to the jeep as Jason asked Tommy a question.

"So any new ladies in your life? Or you still Mr. Loner?"

"Still Mr. Loner. I swear I should have been the Wolf and Billy should have been the falcon. I make a better wolf. I was leader of the pack, and been a lone wolf also. "

Both men cracked up laughing. They climbed into the jeep as Jason fished out his phone.

"Oh Trini must have called."

He dialed the number and listened to his voice mail and smiled then he hung up.

"Hey do you mind taking Trini and I to the air port later today?"

"Sure why?"

"The office assistance is coming in today. That is what the voicemail was about. I figured since your on with the Dojo would be good for you to come on with."

"Sure what time"

"Four o'clock"

"FOUR? Jase it's quarter past three right now."

"Are you serious? Then off the the house we go."

Jase's phone rang and he answered it to a furious Trini

"Where the hell are you?"

"We are on our way right now. I just got your message a not even two minuets ago."

"We will be at the house in like two seconds be waiting out side."

"You better be there"

Trini hung up the phone and Jase jerked away from the phone. Tommy looked over and smirked

"The wife mad at us?"

"Oh yeah"

"Will we get slapped"

"Probably"

"Will it hurt"

"Definately"

"Do we need to get her"

"Of course"

Tommy pulled up to the Dojo and looked around from his seat. Trini just came bounding from the house and jumped into the car and told Tommy to drive. Just as it seemed like they weren't going to be in trouble Trini smacked both of them simaltaniously in the back to the head. Tommy and Jason said in unison "OW"

"Told you bro" Jase added

"I know. Both of you buckle up. We will be at the airport in no time."

Tommy waited to here the clicks of their seatbelts and then stomped on the gas"


	3. Chapter 3

------------------------

Chapter 3

Inside Kimberly's Dream

Kimberly was in a dark room filled with green smoke and she was obviously firghtened. She was wandering around as she heard a evil manichal laugh tormenting her.

"Who's there? Who are you? What do you want with me?"The former pink screamed wanting answers and for the fright to end.

"Aww poor Kimberly always playing the damsel in distress card. Well pretty pink ranger there is no white knight here to save you Kim."

"What are you. Why do you want to torment me like this."

"Hey Kim your knight left the day you broke his heart in that letter. You lost all the love he had for you that day. It's your fault he turned into the man he is now."

"Tommy? What happened to him? Where is he? Is he ok?"

"He's closer then you think beautiful" The figure said with a evil laugh

Like a swift kick to the stomach Kim finally put a face on the voice it was Tommy. She looked around frantically."Tommy is that you? Please show your self."

In a flash of green lightening Tommy appeard in front of Kim. His hair longer then ever down past his waist and his eyes shone a bright green. Kim eyed him up and down looking at the man whos heart she tore to shreds. In his hand he held the once dubbed sword of darkness.

"Happy to see me Kim? I know I am just so damn excited to finally get you to myself. I wonder what a pink ranger looks like on the inside." He swipped the sword at her but she doged the attack and ran straight into a wall. The wall being Tommy's body which caused her to crash down to the ground. Before she could move she felt a heavy foot on her sternum. As she looked up she seen his ice cold glowing green eyes start at her as a sick smirk on his face.

"You tore my heart to shreds now its time to tear you to shreds."

Tommy brought the sword down on Kim and she screamed in pain.

"Oh Kim don't die yet. Its just getting good."

------------------------

Aboard Flight 2143

Kimberly jumped a wake. Her heart was pounding a mile a minuet, her body covered in sweat. Luckily enough for her the flight wasn't booked. It had a small amount of passengers for such a huge plain she had the whole row to herself. The captain on the intercom announcing the decention to the ground is what woke her up and she was thankfull for it. She adjusted her seat and reclipped her seat belt as she prepared for her flight to land soon.

"Man I hate this part" She thought to herself and dug her finger nails into the arm rests as the plane and her stomach had dropped.

------------------------

In the Terminal

Jason, Trini and Tommy stood there waiting for the passengers for the flight to come out and still nothing.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Tommy asked

"I don't know"

"Yeah man just relax. According to the monitor they already arrivied."

"All right be right back. If I am still over then when she comes out call me over." Tommy walked over to a Tv which was displaying the news and the weather before either Trini or Jason could stop him. His back was turned watching as it looked like something was coming straight for them looking like alot of rain. As Jason and Trini watched Jason got nudged in the arm. He looked down to protest and seen Kim standing there dressed in a tight pink half shirt and a pair of jeans. She had one carry on bag and smiled at him. Jason smiled back and hit Trini who looked over just in time to see Jason and Kim hugging. As soon as they let go Kim and Trini hugged each other. Jase looked back to Tommy who was still focused on the weather. Trini and Kim looked over at Jason after they hugged and Kim seemed surprised that Jason was staring at the guy.

"What's up Jason? Who's that?"

"That is co owner of the dojo. Figured it would be good to see who you will be working with in the future." Kim looked him up and down from behind of course. "Yo bro shes here"

"All right hold on." Tommy answered which caught Kim off guard. "He sounds awful familar" she thought to her self. Just then the man turned around and Kim felt the wind leave her lungs. Her already empty stomach began to hurt with the butter flies that she was feeling. She was in utter shock. It was Tommy but just different. He was older obviously and in even better shape then her last time seeing him unmoprhed. A little taller then he remembered, and his hair. His former long silky hair was not cut. Only a couple inches from the head and spiked up with gel.

To say Tommy wasn't shocked either would be an understatement. His mouth grew dry, his knees were week, and he to had the sensation of butterflies coursing through his stomach. It seemed like a miracle that they managed to walk closer to each other til they were not more then a foot away from each other. Kim looked much the same. She was older, and her hair was longer then he had ever seen it. Her body was as if she never stopped gymnastics. It looked extremely toned up and perfect. Even with a dry mouth Tommy managed to speak up

"Kim?"

"Tom.. Tommy" Kim was dumbfounded as she responded.

The two stood there in an ackward silence. Tommy then gestured a hug and she practically lunged at him to hug him. Tommy was taken back a bit by her hug. It seemed more like a bear hug but he hugged her back. Quickly they broked the hug and fixed themselves. Trini and Jason kept a straight face while stifling there laughs.

"So do you have some other luggage?" Tommy asked trying to change the situation to something more comfortable.

"Yes, yeah its down stairs at the baggage claim. Claim belt 4" Kim motioned for them to follow. Trini walked to Kim and they walked ahead as the boys followed. Kim and Trini began talking as did Jason and Tommy

"Trini I can't believe you didn't tell me he was going to be here"

"It... um... slipped my mind"

"Sure it did are you trying to torture me?"

"Why you enjoy being tortured or something."

Both women laughed.

"Bro why didn't you tell me she was the one who was doing the office thing for the dojo?"

"Because I didn't find out until after you came on. It was the phone I got with Trini that she told me. "

"Yeah but you could have told me."

"Well I didn't lie so you can't be mad"

"Why can't I be mad I just had to go face to face with Kim."

"Sorry Tommy, but you did good. So don't sweat it bro"

"You think?"

"No not really" He laughed and Tommy did to replaying the scene in his head."Oh and you know I would have told you if Trini hadn't given me the hidden tone you know"

"Yeah every guy knows that tone."

"Yeah and this one was bad. It was a hit plus no sex hit and you know when it comes to that I have to agree with the wife"

"Yeah I know."

They came to a hault and took and escalator down to the next level. And instantly Kimberly seen her two other bags. She pulled them off the rack and Tommy instantly picked them up. Kim smirked at him and walked ahead of him now that her bags were taken care of. They all walked to the exit

-------------

In the Jeep

Kim and Tommy were finishing loading up the jeep as Jason and Trini got in the back seat. Tommy walked over to the drovers side of the car and hoped in starting up the car. Kim stared inside of the car there was only two seats now available. The one next to Tommy up front of squeezing inbetween Jason and Trini. There was no doubt that she could fit comfortably between them, but she knew that they wouldn't let her. For as long as Kim could remember Trini wanted to see her back with Tommy. As much as Kim reveled in the though of being the love of Tommy's life again she wasn't sure if they could be friends again let alone anything more serious. So Kim gingerly hoped up from with Tommy and buckled herself in as Tommy began driving.

"Where to?" Tommy asked looking around through the rear view mirror

"How about we do what we do during football season?" Jason chipped in

"Oh you mean, The TJ special at Gino's, then hitting up That market to pick up some nessicities" Tommy asked

"You got it bro"

"All right I like that Idea actually. Where to from there?"

"How about your house since my car is there? You forgot didn't you."

"I plead the fifth" Tommy said trying to bow out gracefully as Kim came out of no where cracking up. Tommy caught himself smiling that Kim seemed Happy, but quickly changed his dispostion.

"Excuse you Miss florida but what is so funny?"

"Nothing, just admiring your brain and it resembelence to Siwss cheese."

Trini and Jason both started cracking up laughing. Tommy shook his head and reached over to the radio and turned on some toons. He hit a preset and instantly we hear Brian McKnight's 'Back at One' song. Tommy reached over to change it as he got smacked in the hand by Kim and in the back of the head by Trini as they both protested the same thing.

"Don't! We like this song"

Tommy crouched in fear from another hit as Jason just laughed again. "Way to go Dr. Smooth!"

"Damn I just can't get a break." He said as the ending of ths song came to and another song played. The group sat there as slowly the came up to a small hole in the wall restaraunt. All four of the them got out of the jeep and headed inside. Once inside Tommy called out to some one. "Hey Gino!" A large older itallian man turned to him and smiled while tossing some pizza dough in the air.

"Hey Tommy, Jason, and ladies" They all made 'Hello' gestures. "What can I get you?"

"A TJ special plus and extra pie with it."

"No problem. Come back in twenty minuets or so. By then I will have it all set."

Jason and Tommy were headed for the door as Kim and Trini stood there waiting for a payment or an estimate.Tommy turned and yelled to the man "Oh and Gino?"

"Yeah, yeah, put it on your tab I know"

"Thanks man. Girls you coming?"

Kim and Trini turned around surprised to see Jason and Tommy already on their way out of the door. Kim and Trini soon followd as Tommy held the door open for them. As they walked down about two houses to a small supermarket like place. Tommy lead the charge inside. Once inside Jason took over

"Alright Trini and I will go grab the beer and sodas, you and Kim grab the chips and dips, oh and you might want to pick up a few things also Tommy your fridge and cabinets were ermpty this morning."

"Thanks for the update Honey"

"No problem precious"

Kim looked back and forth between the two and held back a laugh at their playful banter with each other. Tommy pulled out the carts giving one to Jason and keeping one for himself to push. Trini and Jason headed for the beverages as Tommy and Kim headed for the chip isle. Once there he grabbed three different types of doritos, while kim grabbed pop corn, pretzels, and chips. Tommy grabbed some of the dips they had in slots next to the chips and tossed them in the cart as well.

"Is that it?" Kim asked

"Yes and no. I think this will hold us off for the rest of the night. Plus I need to pick up a few things I am out of."

"Like what?"

"Pancake mix, bread, eggs, milk, oh and fruit."

"You fruit?"

"Yeah love the stuff."

Kim smirked as they walked close to neighboring isle's picking up the stuff tommy said and more. While to kepe up some idle chit chat.

"So Kim what were you doing before?"

"Before today?" She giggled "Well I was working at this office place. I was in charge of pretty much everything. I took calls and arragend agenda like a secratary. Took care of billing both incoming and out, and lots of fililing" She kinda shrugged her shoulders."It was an ok job but I am glad I am out of it now ya' know?"

"Yeah I know the feeling." Tommy nodded in agreement "Your not the only one who was talked into quiting today"

"You too?"

"Yup. Jason came by this morning and got me to quit my job"

"Yeah? What were you doing?"

"Science teacher at Reefside High School"

Kim stopped dead in her tracks "What was that? I think I have something in my ear. What did you say?"

Tommy smiled and shook his head "Don't be sarcastic Kim. I was a high school science teacher."

"I never pictured you a school teacher."

"Me either but Haley got me a job offer so I took it. After the island I was on blew up it was good to get away from digging"

"Haley?" kim asked with a kind of sadness in her voice

"Yeah picture a female Billy. That is how smart she is. She talks with Billy alot I think there might be something going on there."

Secerectly Kim smiled "What was that about digging?"

"Oh the digging well what do you excpect me to do with a PHD in Palentology?"

"What?" Kim was stopped dead in her tracks again "A Docotor? Dr. Thomas James Oliver?"

"Yes that is right surprised?"

"Understatement of the decade"

"Yeah well those things are behind me. Jason offered me to come on with him to the dojo and Karate was something I always loved to do. It was a real love. A passion. I didn't tire of it after a couple years. I was doing karate since I was four and it never got tiring to me."

"That is great so I guess we will be working together"

"Yeah I guess we will"

Tommys cart started looking more like he was shopping for a month then a night but he didn't mind he could always use the stuff. They made their way to the deli department as Tommy grabbed some cheese, and trying to start up more talk with Kim.

"You still the world renouwned shop-a-holic you were back in high school?"

Kim smirked picking up a pack of swiss cheese. "Yeah Tommy I am. You know some things never change"

"Yeah? How you mean?"

"Well I am still this shop a holic and you still have a brain that resembles this" She held up the swiss cheese and started laughing at the expression on Tommy's face. Tommy chased after her and Kim took off running

"That's it Kim I am going to get you."

Luckily for Kim Jason and Trini were rounding a corner. Immediately Kim hid behind Jason who was pushing the cart. Jason's cart was loaded with two 30 packs of beer and two 24 packs of soda, plus a few bottles of Soda and a few bottles of good liquor, and a few scattered frozen pizzas. Tommy stopped seeing Jason and looked at the cart.

"Damn Bro got enough?"

"Yeah I think. Figure we work on the good stuff first then we use the cheap stuff. By the time we get it done it will all taste the same."

"Yeah true. I hope I can fit it all in the jeep."

"If we put up the hood it will."

"Alright you remember how to do that right?"

"Yeah I think I will get on it." Jase reached for his wallet to give Tommy his money.

"Nah bro your money is no good here?"

"Come on Tommy"

"Next time Jase"

"All right next time." He agreed putting his wallet back in place. "Kim why don't you take this cart and check out with Tommy. I could use Trini's help with the jeep."

"Ok" Kim said as she took the cart from Jason

"See you guys when you are done." Jason said

"Hey if you get done before were done in here hit up Gino's and grab our order."

"Oh yeah I forgot. I pulled a Tommy" Jason joked as every one save Tommy laughed at it as well.

"Ha.. ha funny now get going."

"As you wish fearless leader." Jason and Trini walk off to the exit as Tommy and Kim walk side by side nearing the the produce isle. Tommy made sure to grabs some apples, oranges, and pears before they left and a bag of grapes. When Kim wasn't looking Tommy pulled out a grape and pegged it at Kim. It hit Kim in the back of the head and she turned to face Tommy who acted as if nothing had happened. She reeled back and slapped Tommy on the arm and he looked over.

"What the hell was that for?" Tommy asked

"You know what you did Dr. Oliver." Kim glared

"Ok ok you got me. Truce?" Tommy extened his hand and she shook it

"Truce." They both began walking towards a register and in a few minutes they were out of the store with everything packed into one cart. Jason and Trinin were now infront of the store with Tommy's jeep idiling. Tommy reached in his pockets and realized his keys weren't there and looked at Jase.

"How'd you get my keys?"

"You dropped them in the store. I guess there was to much noise when we first walked in. I didn't even hear it but I caught them out of the corner of my eye."

"So why didn't you give them to me when you picked them up?"

"So I could mess with you honey" Jason said smiling as the order from Ginos was on the hood of the jeep Tommy noticed.

"Yeah real funny precious" Tommy called out as he started to load the car with the rest of them and soon with a rather tight squeeze they were all in the car. Jason took the front seat this time as Trini could fit in the back with the most things. They soon pulled out and were on there way to Tommy's house. On the way there it began to pour. Kim noticed there wasn't a house in sight as they drove down the road to Tommy's seculeded house.

"Damn Tommy could you get any further from civilization?" Kim asked as they finally pulled up to a house that had a motorcycle in the drive way.

"Oh don't be a drama queen. It was best to be out here for the Dino Thunder Rangers. No one snooping around and i like it. Nice and peacefull around here."

"Yeah it is. Like when Tommy and I get to drunk to drive me back to Trini. You can sleep and not worry about a car horn, or ambulance sirens. Its nice and peacefull."

"See?"

Once Tommy shut off the car he hoped out and ran to the front of the house and unlocked and opened the door for them then hurried back to the car and managed to grab all the cases of beer/soda even though he came close to falling quite a few times seeing as how it was slippery. Every managed to get in the house fast but still managed to get soaked. Trini and Kim split bringing in the food as Jason took in the rest of the groceries.

"So where are we going to eat?" Came Trini holding the two pizza's as the boys were sorting through things in the kitchen.

"In the living room." Jason replied

"Yeah and pick out a movie from the collection. We shouldn't be more then a few minuets. Jason has raided my house for food so many times that he should know where everything goes by now"

"Hey" Jason punched Tommy in the arm

"Bro you know it's true" Tommy said in defense

"Yeah that is true. Go on girls see you in a few."

Kimberly Set down what she was holding and helped Trini with hers.

"Well I say lets make our selves comfortable. Knowing Jason he will be drinking which means we will probably spend the night. You don't mind do you?"

Kim looked up "No not to much. Place seems real cozy. All it needs is a womans touch and this place could be perfect."

Trini smirked "I am sure Tommy wouldn't pass up that offer Kim" Kim looked at Trini like she had a three heads "Oh hush" Trini took off her shoes and threw threm in a corner as she spoke "But I am serious you should probably change into something more comfortable."

"You think?"

"I know I am. Jason leaves clothes in the closet in the hall way. Just incase we fight and he needs a place to crash. I am just going to take off everything but my undies and throw on one of his shirts." Trini began to walk out of the living room and down the hall to the closet "Jase I am going to get comfy and put on a shirt of yours ok?"

Jase then walked in the hall way as Kimberly watched "Sure. Hmm what should I wear? I will go for the red pj's and they white long sleeve shirt."

Kim smiled and thought to herself 'Why can't it be like that with me and Tommy? This should be **_our_** house not just his.' She shook her mind free of her thoughts "Hey guys before you change can you help me bring my luggage in? I don't want it to get soaked out there and I can't remember where the comfy clothes are."

Jason looked over and smiled "Sure thing Kim. Hey Tommy come help outside real quick." Trini went in the living room with the shirt in her hand. "Hold on let me run the drinks in the living room. Tommy walked into the living room and seen an almost naked Trini. She had nothing on except a pair of underwear and slowly putting on Jason's shirt.

"Nice form Trini, nice form." Trini jumped at Tommy's voice as he walked in and placed the drinks on the coffee table.

She laughed "In your dreams Oliver"

"No way even there Jase would come after me"

They both laughed as Trini took a seat on one of the recliners as Tommy rushed out side with Jason and Kimberly behind him as they grabbed Kim's stuff and came back in hurriedly. Once in they all shook from the coldness of the rain. Tommy walked to the closet where Jason's clothes are and threw each of them a towel and grabbed one himself and they all started to dry off as Kim spoke "Tommy wheres the bathroom? I want to change into something a little more... well dry."

Jason smiled as he grabbed himself a shirt and the pants he was talking about in the "Follow me I need to change myself."

Before she could grab the bag she was going to bring with her Tommy grabbed it first and smiled. Kim smiled back as they walked up the stairs together. Once up there Tommy showed her to the bathroom and he went to his own bedroom. Moments later Tommy came back out completely dry and wearing a tight black tanktop, and a loose fitting pair of black sweats. In his hand he held his wet clothes wrapped in a towel. He went to walk passed the bathroom but knocked

"Hey Kim are you out your wet clothes yet?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well I was gonna grab yours, mine, and the love birds down stairs clothes and put them through the wash then dry them."

"Ok hold on"

Kim gathered all her clothes and her towel and opened the door a little bit so Tommy could get the clothes. She smiled at him through the small opening and Tommy smiled back

"Hurry down stairs Jason is a drink hog" They both laughed as Tommy went down stairs. Trini was standing there waiting for him.

"So your washing our clothes are you?"

"Yup you want to help?"

"Yeah, here you go"

Trini handed over Her and Jason's wet clothes. Then walked back to the living room. Tommy hurried to get the clothes in the washer and then came back to the living room. Trini was eating in one recliner, Jason in the other doing the same thing. That left the couch as the only place to sit. Tommy ran and jumped in the air landing on the couch which was more or less a love seat only comfortable for two people to sit there. Tommy rested his upper body one one part and his lower body on the other part letting his feet dangle off the edge He was easily able to grab a beer and slice while they all waited for Kim.

"So what are we watching?" Tommy asked

"Star Wars Revenge of the Sith" Jason answerd

"Are you sure this will be ok with the girls?"

"Yes Tommy it's ok with us"Trini fielded this one. "Kim and I both like Star Wars so yes it's ok."

"Good" Tommy said but hardly understandable with half of the slice of Pizza in his mouth. Five more minuets passed and finally Kim cam down the stairs. She had her hair down and it had natural curves in it. Tommy looked up and was in awe at how beautiful she looked with not a drop of makeup and natural drying hair. Kim looked aroun seeing where she could sit and Tommy then looked back to the Tv as he grabbed more Pizza trying to make his gawking at Kim seem like nothing. Kim walked over to Tommy placing her hands on her hips looking down at him.

"AHEM" Kim coughed and Tommy looked up

"Can I help you?"

"Um.. Yeah how about giving me a place to sit?"

"Aww come on Kim I am comfortable. Sit on the floor and I don't know I will let you have the couch later?"

"Tommy if you don't get up I am going to sit on top of you."

"Yeah what ever" came Tommy's reply. Before he could move he felt Kimberly's weight come crashing on his abdomen. Tommy coughed a little at her squashing him and then stared up at her she glanced back down and smiled "I told you "

The next five hours flew by like crazy. Food was eaten and left overs stored away. Beer, beer, and more beer was consumed by the the group. Trini was the first to fall asleep, then Kim., then Jason which left Tommy in a dilema. Wake Kim up to get off of him? Or muster through it and attempt sleep with Kim on top of him. After playing through scenarios in his head he decided to try and sleep. He scooted himself down a little to get more comfortable which caused kim to move as well. She laid down completely on top of Tommy and rested her head in his neck. Her hot breath was starting to get to him 'Damn why did she had to put her mouth right there in my spot' he thought to himself. Eventually Tommy drifted off to an uneasy sleep but sooner rather then later it became peaceful.

---------


	4. Chapter 4

In your Dreams

Tommy's eyes shot open and there was only one person in the room with him. It was Kimberly. She was sleeping on the couch. Tommy looked down and realised he was in the recliner. He was shocked to say the least. He went to sleep last night with Kimberly's face burried in his neck and her weight on to of him, but now he was on the opposite side of the room.

'What the hell?' he questioned but just got up and walked straight for the front door and opened it to get some fresh air. He stepped out off the porch as the rain poured down but seemingly never touched him. Just then a pink bolt of lightening struck Tommy from behind and sent him into the familar side of the black jeep in the drive way. Tommy turned around and seen Kim running to him with a concerned look on her face. She helped him to his feet.

"Tommy are you ok?"

"Yeah I don't know what happened"

"Me either maybe it has something to do with this" As Kim said that a pink blast of energy shot from her palm and struck Tommy in the chest as she lest out a manical laugh.

"Aww poor Tommy always being lead a stay by his feelings for girls. Tommy you are destined to be alone. That is why I sent you that foolish letter.There was a guy down in Florida who made you look like a putty. He was better in every area, and I do mean every area. You were old news and I ripped your heart out with that letter. The only real difference is now when I suck your essence out with this crystal I can rip your heart out for real this time "

As she finished that last sentence she pulled out a pink gem and aimed it at Tommy. Green, White, Red, and Black beams all shot out of Tommy's body and flooded into the crystal. Tommy felt everything getting dark as he struggled to stay up.

Ring..Ring... Ring..Ring... Ring..Ring...

-------------------

Tommy's eyes popped open as the ringing continued. Right when he was about to reach for his pocket to answer the phone he felt another hand dig in it fishing around for the phone. Tommy looked up at Kim as she pulled the cell phone to her ear and answered.

"Hello?" She said the sound of sleep lingering in her voice

"Kim?"

"Yeah Jase what do you want? I was enjoying my sleep I was so god damn comfortable you jerk."

Kim then hung up the phone and laid her head on Tommy's chest. Tommy laid there surprised as hell at what just transpired. Then suddenly Kim jumped up with the realization of where she was and more importantly who she was on top of. Tommy quickly got up as well. Kim handed him the Cell phone and Tommy took it with a smile.

"Tommy I am so.."

"Kim it's fine don't worry about it. I don't have a problem with it and neither should you."

"Thanks. Excuse me I have to use the bathroom."

"You remember where it is right?"

"Yes"

"Ok." Tommy lied about her sleeping on top of him, didn't bother him. It bothered him alot. Not in a bad way. It was a good way. It felt good to feel her warmth, felt good to have her so close to him again. Tommy simply shook the feeling and dialed back the person who just called.

"Hey Jason sorry about that"

"No problem Bro. What's the matter you two in a compromising positon? Banging her brains out and I interuppted?" Jason asked with an over dose of humor in his voice

"You know if I could reach through the phone I would strangle. Seriously we were sleeping and you called and woke us up... Speaking of which where the hell are you?"

"I don't know how the hell you got a PHD with your swiss cheese memory. Remember you called your contractor friend? The meeting was this morning at 8:30A.M. It is now 11A.M."

"Damn I forgot about that. Where you on time?"

"Yeah Trini set our phones to go off with plenty of time for us to go home and get ready."Tommy managed to walk to the kitchen. He grabbed two beers and a bottle of asprin. Jason heard the rattling."What's that?"

"The cure for a hang over"

"Oh yeah I took part of that this morning. Oh and the reason I called you is to tell you about what the contractor said."

"Yeah what he say?"

"He said if we get everything out of the dojo today we can get started tommarrow morning and he estimated that the minium would be done in about two weeks, the maximum three weeks to a month."

"That is pretty good"

"Yeah except for one reason. We have no place to put the stuff except in our apartment. Which means our spare room needs to house all the equipment."

"And that means"

"Kim has to either rent a hotel or stay with you."

"She can stay here. There is plenty of room."

"Hell bro Me and Trini may ever stay out there if we can't stand the noise from the crew."

"Your always welcome here you know that."

"Yeah I know bro and we apprecitate it alot. You want me or Trini to tell Kim."

"No I can field that one."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. When you coming out here?"

"I am not sure maybe not at all. Like I said we have to move all the equipment. So we are doing that today."

"You want me to come out with Kim? We could help."

"No man relax your supposed to be on vacation just like her so enjoy it. I will keep you posted if we can come out today."

"All right bro talk to you later."

"Later bro."

Tommy hung up the phone and rested it on the counter. He took two asprin and drank down a beer in a few gulps just as Kimberly made her return from the Kitchen.

"MMM Tommy that looks good what is it breakfast of champions?" Kim said with a half a smile and took a seat at the Kitchen table holding her head.

"No it's called the cure. They way your holding your head I think you could use a cure as well." Tommy walked over to her and placed two asprin in front of her and a cold can of beer.

"Oh so the PHD can flip from Palentology to MD?" She said trying to joke

"Take two of these and one of these and call me in about twenty minuets" Tommy joked back

"Can I sue for malpractice if it don't work?"

"Of course not." Tommy laughed "Oh Jason called to let us know that he met with the contractor and all.

"Good news I hope?"

"Good, bad, how ever you depend upon it."

"Oh?"

"They have to move all the equipment out of the dojo to allow them to work and the only place they can put it is in their house above the dojo which means there goes your new bedroom"

"Are you serious? I have to get a hotel now? I can't afford one righ now."

"Kim calm down. I am offering to let you stay here. I have no problem sharing my house with you."

"Are you sure Tommy and for how long?"

"Anywhere from two to four weeks"

"I can't stay here that long!'

"It's no problem Kim trust me."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Besides your suit cases are already in here and I don't feel like lugging them back out to the jeep" Tommy said through a joking smile. Kim ran up to Tommy and wrapped him up in a hug followed by a kiss on the cheek. Kim pulled away from him and they locked eyes. They both knew something was still there but neither one was willing to mention it.

"When are they coming back?

"They aren't sure if they will come back but Jason promised to call and keep us posted"

"Ok Thanks again"

"Don't mention. I can't exactly toss you out on the street or the woods." They both laughed and then fell into silence, but Kim quickly broke it.

"Um.. Tommy can I use your phone?"

"Sure I have one in here and one upstairs in my bedroom. Figure you might want to use that one for more privacy. If you do can you put my cell on the charger?"

"Sure thing." Tommy grabbed his cell phone and handed it to Kim. "Which one is your room?"

"The door after the bathroom. If you need anything I will be on the back porch swinging."

"Ok thanks" Kim ran off to go up to Tommy's bed room.

"Smooth Oliver smooth." Tommy shook his head as he head towards the back of the house bringing a radio powered by batteries with him. Once outside he looked around and The world was crying. Well not really the skys were pouring rain down and Tommy smiled as he took a seat on the porch swing. Tommy set the radio on a small table next to the swing and flipped it on. He just swayed to the music in the swing and tried to forget the nightmares that have been plaguing him the last two nights.

Meanwhile Kimberly was up in Tommy's bed room hooking up Tommy's cell phone and making a call on his house phone. She entered the last of the digits as a familar voice picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Isha how's going?"

"Slow right now. My appointment is running a little late and my next one wont be here for another hour or so why?"

"Figured I would call you up and give you a brief descritption of what is happening right now."

"Ok shoot."

"Well Trini and Jason have been bugging me to move back to California for a while and promising me a job at the Dojo Jason is opening."

"Yeah"

"So they call me yesterday morning and Trini begs me to atleast come out for a vacation. Since I had the time off I decided why not. I call the office and they refuse it. Even thought I have more then enough time there to take the vacation. So I up and quit."

"You what?"

"Yeah I quit. So then I called Trini and told her. Then I got a ticket to go to Reefside where they live now. Kenny promised to ship out all my stuff when he gets time so I have no problem with my stuff., and Jason and Trini said I could use the spare bedroom they have until I get on my feet. So after the long plane ride I get off the plane and immediately run up and hug Jason and Trini. Then they call some one over and by the way he looked at him he was just as shocked to see me as I was to see him."

"Him? Who him?... Oh HIM! Tommy?"

"Yes Tommy, or should I say Dr. Thomas Oliver."

"Doctor?"

"Yup a PHD in Palentology. Amazing huh?"

"Yeah I wonder if Rocky knows?"

"I am sure he does. Well anyways we seemed a little uneasy at first and still do but we were still able to be goofy and well on my part flirty with each other."

"Oh me thinks Ms. Kimmie wants to blow on the embers and start up a rip roaring fire again. Is that true?"

"I would love to do that you know get back with him, but..."

"But what?"

"I don't know how he feels. I doubt he wants to be anything more then that. Well I will have plenty of time to think about that?"

"Why's that?"

"I am kind of living with Tommy's for the next couple weeks?"

"Whoa did I miss something?"

"No I was supposed to stay at Jase, and Trini's but the company redoing the dojo needs all the space he can get and that means where I was going to stay will be housed by tons of equipment. Tommy offered me to stay here and I excepted."

"Him asking you to stay is like asking a mouse if they like cheese."

"Oh hush" both girls laughed.

"So where did you sleep last night?"

"You promise not to laugh or say anything smart ass worthy?"

"I don't know is it that juicy?"

"Yes and no. It will sound juicy but really isn't"

"Ok tell me"

"I slept ontop of Tommy on the couch"

"You go girl making him yours as soon as you see him"

"Isha you promised"

"Sorry i couldn't help it. How did that happen?"

"We all got drunk last night. I was sitting on top of him since he wouldn't let me sit on the couch and I guess sleep and beer caught up and I fell asleep"

"Wow.. So how did it feel?"

"How did what feel?"

"You know being that close to him again"

"I felt like I was on fire Isha. I was burning up being there"

"Do you think he felt it to?"

"I sure hope so."

"How does he look now? I haven't seen him in quite sometime."

"Seems a little taller. He definately hasn't stopped working out because he is definately bigger and more defined then the last time I saw him."

"Sounds yummy" she said as Kim sensed her smiling through the phone

"Yeah, oh and he cut his hair"

"Yeah? How short?"

"Pretty short. Mayber an inch longer then Jason's and he spikes it up."

"Are you sure we are talking about the same Tommy Oliver?"

"Yup. The new look makes his facial features standout more."

"Sounds great..." Both woman paused but Kim picked it back up. "Isha?"

"So when you going to talk to him about the letter?"

"I don't know if I can."

"Kim if you want any kind of relationship with Tommy you need to talk to him about it."

"Isha I am really scared. I don't know what he will think."

"Scared Kim? You were the first Pink Ranger. You held the power of the Crane, and Pterodactyl power coins. There is nothing to fear from Tommy"

"What if Tommy don't understand?"

"I doubt that will be a problem. Tommy was always very understanding Kim. If he don't then make him understand. Hell tell Jason and Trini and have them make him understand. If you can't get through to him. Jason and Trini can and you know they can."

"I'll try, but I am not promising anything."

"Where is everyone now?"

"Jason and Trini are at their place getting all the equipment moved and Tommy is on the porch swinging"

"So you two are all alone in his house with out any chance of a distraction and you can't tell him about the letter?"

"Isha I have a few weeks to get the courage up."

"No Kim. Promise me that you will talk to him right now. You have to promise me that. I know you. You will end up chickening out and there goes all hope. Please Kim. For me. Do it for me?"

"Ok I promise."

"You promise?"

"Yes I just told you I promise"

"Then what the hell are you waiting for? Go and tell him and then make me an Auntie"

"Isha!"

"I know but seriously go tell him and after the sex tell me how it went Ok? Good luck and bye."

"Bye"

Kim hung up the phone and bit down on her lip as she left the room thinking to herself. 'Alright Kimmie how to go about this' By the time she finished that thought she was already at the bottom of the stairs. She heard some music playing and followed it's sound and it lead her to the back porch where Tommy was laying on the swing staring out into the rain which was coming down pretty damn hard. Kim smiled even though he was an adult now compared to the days she first met and got to know him, he still acted the same way.

"Ahem" Kim cleared her throat. Tommy turned to look back at who did that and managed to fall right onto the floor as Kim laughed.

"Gracefull Tommy" she said between laughs.

Tommy jumped up to his feet "Yeah I know, you should see me when I am scared." He joked back as he then took up a single seat on the swing.

"May I join you?"

"Sure there's plenty of room for you here."

"Thanks" Kim walked over and took a seat next to him. She sat on her leg and faced towards Tommy and immediately grabbed his hand. Tommy was shocked and looked over to see a serious look in Kim's eyes."Tommy we need to talk about something"

Tommy nodded and turned around to turn off the radio as Kim never let go of his hand. Tommy turned and tucked his leg under him much like Kim was doing so they were now facing each other. "Ok what do you want to talk about Kim?"

"You, Me, us the letter."

"There is nothing to talk about." Tommy said as just the thought of the letter brang back painfull memories and long forgotten wounds.

"Please Tommy listen to what I have to say. Then you can decided if there is nothing to talk about. Please Tommy?"

Tommy looked up into Kim's eyes and seen that she was not budging from this spot and not letting go of Tommy's hand. "Ok. When ever your ready"

Kim smiled a little but then let out a deep sigh "It was about three months after that christmas I spent with you. I was in the gym training like normal That morning I woke up and threw up to start a bad day. I was slow on all of my routines. While practicing on the balance beam I landed wrong and nearly broke my ankle. I fell off the beam landing on my stomach. I passed out from the pain and when I woke up I was in the hospital. I asked a nurse what happened and she told me I had a serverly sprained Ankle, two broken ribs and one bruised rib, and a special surprise to go along with it."

"And that was?"

"I was pregnant, and before your ask yes it was yours. I was always completely faithful to you Tommy. While I was in the hospital with Tests being run all the time I decided to write the letter. Now everything I wrote in that letter Tommy was false. There was no other man. How could there be when I had you?"

"So what you are saying the letter was a lie and you were pregnant and injured in the hospital?"

"Yes. I know it sounds far fetched but hear me out. After I sent the letter I spent another three weeks in the hospital healing and trying to keep the baby out of harm. One morning I woke up with this incredible amount of pain in my stomach and immediately called the nurses in. They did everything they could, but they couldn't save the baby. It died in my belly." Kim said down as tears stained her face in steady tears. Tommy was trying hard to control his own tear ducts but was losing that battle as well. "I wanted to keep the baby and myself from you because of your duties as a ranger. The last thing you needed to hear was that I and the baby were kidnapped by Zedd or whatever. So I did it to protect you Tommy. Tommy if you don't believe me I can prove it to you. I have records of my stay at the hospital and all."

Tommy needed no records or proof. The look in her eyes was all he needed. Fortunately her eyes were always his way to see what she was feeling, thinking. He knew it was the truth.

"Go on" he said in a kind of hoarse voice battling emotion.

"After I was cleared to leave I lost the thrill of gymnastics. I didn't want it anymore. After what it cost me I didn't want it to be my life every more. I packed my things and moved in with my mom in Paris. After a year there I came back to Florida. My brother Kenny moved to Miami and had a two bedroom apartment that he let me use. I went to college with a fund my dad had set up for me. Then Jason found out where I was and came by. We went scuba diving, and then the whole Divatox thing happened.

"Why didn't you tell me after that?"

"Why? Well you seemed happy with Kat. I didn't want to ruin your happiness. You seemed to getting along with Kat well and you just won the Karate Tournament. You were on cloud nine. I wasn't going to bring you back down to earth in a matter of seconds. So I bottled it up."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"A few reasons Tommy. One is because we will be living together for a while and working together. Second is because you have the right to know. Third is because... "

"Because?"

"You really want to know why Tommy? You really want to know the third reason?"

"Why not Kim I know everything else."

Kim leaned in close to Tommy and was only inches from his lips when she leaned even more forward and pressed her lips to his in a brief but passionate kiss." It's because when my lips touch yours and vice versa I feel like the most important thing in the world. No other guy has ever made me feel like that."

"Kim.. I just wish you told me about this sooner"

"Why?"

"Because I would have given up everything to be by your side. I could have easily been replaced on the team. We could have got Jason or Zack back to come back. Or hell some one else. There are plenty of people who could have filled in for me while I was with you Kim."

"Tommy no one could truly replace you. That is why you were made leader of the team. When you lost your green ranger powers we barely made it out of the battles. Even with half your green ranger powers you were irreplaceable. You definded what it means to be a ranger."

"Kim don't you understand? What good was the earth saving mean when the person I wanted to be with most on the earth was hurt. Kim you mean more to me then any other girl has."

"I do understand that Tommy. Why do you think I told you this? Why did you think I wrote the letter in the first place? It wasn't to break your heart it was to keep you from being irrational in battle incase I or the baby if it would have made it was captured. It may have seemed like a selfish move but it was done with good intentions."

"I know that now Kim. I wish... Oh I wish after I gave up the Turbo powers you told me. We could have made amends then and wouldn't even be here."

"But we are here Tommy. It's perfect being here. I am helping two friends with their dreams of owning and teaching at a Dojo. You became a teacher in science and a PHD. You have had a great life so far except it's been girl friendless until now."

"What?"

"Tommy, I know I quit the job so long ago, but I would love it back. I would kill to have it back. I would do anything to have it back. Oh please Tommy please."

Before Tommy could respon Kimberly stood up and got directly infront of Tommy. She wrapped her hands around his neck and sat on his lap. Instinctively Tommy's hands went around her waist to keep her up as she brang his face down to meet her lips in a passion filled kiss. By the time they both gave up on the kiss they were gasping for air like a fish out of water. Kim licked her lips and looked up into Tommy's eyes. There was something in them, something she hadn't seen in such a long time. This wasn't passion, this wasn't lust. This was pure hunger for her. His eyes shone with raw animal hunger. He smashed his lips up against her emotion filled. The force he used had pain in it, but this pain felt good. Kim pulled away and got off of Tommy. She ran off the porch and out into the rain.

"Kim What are you doing?"

"Running in the rain waithing for my knight to get me."

Tommy bounced off of the porch and made his way right for her but she ran from him laughing in the process.

"Tommy tell me the three little words that will make everything better. Tell me the three little words that will heal all the wounds, erase all the scars. "

"If you stop maybe I can" Tommy gets with in an arms reach and she breaks away. She gets a a few feet away from him, but he catches up again and brings her to the ground landing on top of her. Tommy pinned her down and cupped her cheeks in his palms and held her close. "Kimberly Ann Hart, I always have and always will love you " Kim smiled as Tommy leaned down for a kiss but is stopped by her finger on his lips.

"Do you forgive me?" She asked

"Yes"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do"

"But how can you be sure so easily? I mean after all this time and after what I did how can you?"

"Your eyes. I can see in your eyes that your telling the truth. Not once were you lying your eyes spoke the truth just like you did. Now where was I?"

Tommy leaned down and this time Kim met him as their lips touched and for the first time in years both felt the love radiate. Just as Tommy pulled away to breath his world was turned upside down and now he was staring up at Kim. She was straddling his lap and held his hands above his head. He played struggle but he liked the situation he was in. She smirked at him

"Now if you be a good boy I will give you a nice kiss"

"What if I am a naughty boy will you give me a naughty Kiss?"

"You mean like this?"

Kim leaned down and pressed her lips to his, as there lips were parted her tounge slipped into his and slid around in there for a moment or two. Kim broke the kiss and pushed back up.

"Hey Handsome Why don't we continue this in the shower?"

"Are you sure beautiful?"

"Absolutely, if your sure you can handle me"

"I never had a problem way back in the day"

"Well that is becasue I taught you"

"Yeah but you see now I am the teacher"

They kissed once more and then Kim stood up and helped Tommy up. They walked into the house hand in hand.


End file.
